Quil Ateara V (Midnight Moon)
This article is about Jacob's friend. For other characters with this name, see Quil Ateara (disambiguation). A member of the Black pack, Quil Ateara V is mentioned in Twilight, but becomes increasingly important starting in New Moon. Unlike the other members of the pack, he was happy about becoming a wolf, and finally having his friends back and understanding what was going on, but the pack really didn't understand his excitement as they were dismayed at the thought that the Cullens had indirectly caused another pack member to phase. Quil was happy to have finally made the pack and reunited with Jane, Jacob, Embry and the rest of the pack. His Life and Death counterpart is Quil Ateara. He is portrayed by Tyson Houseman in the movie adaptations. Biography Early life Quil was born and raised in La Push. His father, Quil Ateara IV, died in a storm when he was a child, leaving his mother, Joy, to raise him on her own. She had the help of her father-in-law, Quil Ateara III. His grandfather had always been aware of his grandson's legacy and potential destiny. Quil grew up as best friends with Embry Call, second cousins; Jane Black and Jacob Black. ''New Moon'' In New Moon, Quil is introduced as Jacob and Embry's best friend. Embry and Quil come round and visit Jacob when Bella is spending time with him in his garage fixing two dead motorcycles. Jacob admits to Bella that Quil "likes" her. He gets invited to a movie night with Jacob, Bella and some of her friends, but is unable to go because he was grounded for fighting at school. Embry separates from Quil and Jacob after he phased. A while later, Jacob phases as well and Embry and Jacob drift away from Quil as they both join Sam Uley's pack to keep him safe. He and Bella have a short discussion when Bella gives him a lift back to his house. He tells her that he worries about their strange behavior, and fears that he might be next. He also admits that he had tried to search for them in the woods and called their names. While he remains absent afterwards, Jacob knows that Quil will join them once he phases, as his body is physically building up on its own. He phased before the start of Eclipse. In the [[New Moon (film)|film adaptation of New Moon]], he only appears once when he and Embry visit Jacob at his garage and introduce themselves to Bella. ''Eclipse'' Sometime before Eclipse, Quil finally joined the pack and enjoys being a shape-shifter the most, on which Jacob comments: "That's so Quil." Most of all, he is happy to reunite with his best friends. Following Sam and Jared, Quil was the third to imprint. In his case, he imprints on Emily Young's two-year-old niece, Claire Young. This revelation causes great criticism from Emily and Bella, though they learn to understand that imprinting is not of choice and his feelings are purely for the girl's happiness. Quil and Embry are present alongside Jacob at the Cullens' graduation party when they discover that an army of newborn vampires are on their way to Forks, and Quil and the pack agree to help them in battle in order to protect the town. They all manage to win the battle without any casualties, though Jacob gets severely injured when trying to help Leah Clearwater deal with a newborn. In the [[Eclipse (film)|movie adaptation of Eclipse]], Quil, along with Paul and Embry, chase after Victoria after she is forced to cross onto their lands to evade the Cullens. He nearly catches her before she jumps back over to the Cullens' land. He is later seen coming out from Emily's house, mocking "Jacob's obsessive inner monologue" in front of Bella. He, along with Embry, accompany Jacob to the graduation party where they hear about the army's advance. Along with rest of the pack, Quil attends the training session to learn how to fight Victoria's army. During the battle, Quil gets knocked to the ground by a newborn while in wolf form, but Jasper beheads the vampire before it can inflict any damage on him. He is then seen carrying an injured Jacob back to La Push and waiting outside with the rest of the pack while Sam and Carlisle tend to his wounds. ''Breaking Dawn'' Quil first appears in Breaking Dawn when Jacob runs into him while playing with Claire on the beach, following her 3rd birthday party. The pack splits when Jacob leaves to protect Bella, followed by Seth and Leah Clearwater. Quil and Embry are greatly upset over their decision. Sam later sends Quil, Jared, Paul and Embry to try and persuade them to return to the pack, and Quil tries to plead Jacob to no prevail. In Breaking Dawn - Part 1, he appears on the beach with Claire and his fellow wolves. He is present during Jacob's refusal to continue to follow Sam. He, Jared, Embry, and Paul later confront the Black pack. After being by informed by Jacob that he would kill Renesmee, Quil storms off with the others after hearing Collin and Brady's howls to alert them that the Cullens had trespassed onto their lands. He later fights with the pack against the Cullens. He later retreats with the rest of the pack after Jacob informs Sam that he imprinted on Renesmee. After the tension between both packs is resolved, Quil and Embry decide to join Jacob's pack (this doesn't happen in the movie). He stands with the packs alongside the Cullens and their allies during the confrontation with the Volturi. In Alice's vision of the battle, he is seen struggling against a Volturi guard, who tries to strangle him. Physical appearance Quil is described as being over 6'0", being shorter than Embry but more muscular, with brown eyes, dark skin, black hair, an impish grin, a buzz cut and being tall and burly. Wolf form As a wolf, Quil has chocolate brown fur, which is lighter on the face. Sam once joked in Eclipse that his fur color reflects his "sweet" personality. Personality and traits Quil is naturally a cheerful and easygoing person. He enjoys being a wolf, and has a strong sense of loyalty to his tribe, packs and friends. Though some people view his connection to Claire as scandalous, he is purely concerned with her safety and happiness, such is part of the effects of imprinting. Since his mother and grandfather are well aware of his magical heritage, he has no reason to hide it from them. Relationships Quil is the only child of Joy Ateara and Quil Ateara IV, the grandson of Quil Ateara III, and the great-grandson Quil Ateara II. Jacob is his cousin. He has imprinted on toddler Claire Young. Claire Young .]] Claire Young is the niece of Emily Young, on whom Quil imprints. Claire is extremely protective and possessive of Quil. She gets angry when she hears Jacob raise his voice at him. Although very protective of him, Claire enjoys teasing him. Emily Young and Bella Swan found this relationship scandalous because of the difference of age, Jacob says that there are no romantic feelings between them and that Quil will be whatever Claire needs. He may be a brother, a best friend, and protector. He also adds that Quil might fall in love with Claire when she grows up, and Claire with him. Claire also enjoys Quil's company very much. Film portrayal In the movie adaptations of ''New Moon'' and ''Eclipse'' and Breaking Dawn - Part 1, Quil is portrayed by Tyson Houseman. Tyson is a Native American Indian of the Cree Nation. Appearances *''New Moon'' **''New Moon'' (film) *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse'' (film) *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 1'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' (wolf form only) Category:Minor characters Category:Uley pack Category:Black pack Category:New Moon Category:Eclipse Category:Breaking Dawn